mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Woods
Secret Woods '''is the last course of the hack Super Mario 64 Missing Stars. To get here, Mario needs to obtain the Metal Cap from the Abandoned Shack and then head to Outside City Area. Mario must grab the Metal cap and use it to press a switch in the water. This will extend a ramp which Mario must jump on to cross the wall. It is labeled as course 13, even though there are only a total of 8 areas in the entire hack (making this course 8). Just like Inside the Volcano, it is has a "normal" layout including a title screen, 7 stars with 100 coin star, and death spawns outside of the course itself. The only difference is that this course still has the day and night cycle, even if it is just for visuals. A neat attention to detail is that the color of the title slide changes with the day when you enter (if it is about to change, it shows the time of day you are currently in). If it is night, it is impossible to see what the star's hints are unless u pause in level. Entering and exiting this level will also count for changing the day. The level is structured like most of the other areas in the game. It consists of a giant flatland with a couple of landmarks. There is a giant tree in the center, some giant mushrooms, and a small mountain in the corner. Just like in the previous level, the level is very dynamic, as most of the stars can only obtained in specific missions. There is also a custom miniboss here. Levels '''Star 1: Mushroom Climb Can only be gotten during this mission! '''Mario must climb up some mushrooms and then do some platforming to reach the star. When Mario enters, look for the giant mushrooms with the giant rock in front of them. Climb on top of them and the cross the log on top. Note that this log does NOT spin. During any other mission, the mushrooms have dispeared, making the path impossible to get to normally. '''Star 2: Jump, Man! Mario must make use of Crazed Crates to reach the star. Locate the grassy slope with the many wooden platforms and mushrooms. Using the crazed crates in front of the slope, hop onto the platforms above. Use the mushrooms to get to the next platform where Mario must use the hand bars (or jump above them) to reach the star at the other side. If Mario runs out of Crates, there is no way to reach it besides using the cannon. This mission is possible in mission one, but they only give you one try. In this mission only, there are an additional two crates. Star 3: Cave Climber Mario must climb atop a small mountain using a path inside a cave. Head into the small cave directly behind Mario. Run past the moving cage and look for a brown slope which blends into the left side. If at night, this can be particularly hard to see. From the top, jump onto the small green platform to reach the outside area of the hill. Go around the peak until you find a giant mushrooms which will take Mario to the star. Star 4: Tree Tops Bob-omb buddy only appears in this mission! '''Mario must use a cannon to get onto of the giant tree where the star is located. The Bomb-omb buddy appears in this mission directly in front of the start (around the slope where the pipe is). Use the pipe near it to launch onto the tree. Now, the target is NOT the highest branches of the tree, but the tier bellow it. It is best advised to use a high shot instead of aiming at the tree, as it is easy to hit the trunk and fall off, taking significant damage. If Mario lands on the lowest branches, he must jump down. When on the 2nd layer of the tree, located the mushroom to climb to the highest portion where the star is. '''Star 5: Petty Piranha Plant Attack ' Can only be gotten during this mission! '''Mario must defeat a custom boss to obtain the star. Look for the stone "tub" near the path to Star 2 (giant mushrooms with the cage in the air). In this mission, a giant, weird looking piranha plant is located here. This boss is actually just a Big Boo with a new skin. The only difference is that a homing flame spawns in the center every few seconds (think of a Kuromame). After you hit it from behind three time (or using ground pounds while looking away), the star flies off to a high mushroom. Mario must now use the cannon to hit the star. Remember to use the coins on the ground if you miss too many times. '''Star 6: Red Coins Hunting' '''Can only be obtained in this mission! '''Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # In a ring on the mountain # On top of a stone slope on the side of the mountain (Wall kick or side jump) # On the side of a wall in a corner (wall kick) # In the middle of the basin where the boss was fought # On top of a glitchy hill in the corner. Try triple jumping up the slope, if you get stuck, jump and dive onto the top. # On top of the mushrooms that lead to star 1 (they reappear for this mission) # On top of some giant mushroom across from the mountain # On the bottom layer of the giant tree (use the cannon) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears near the cannon. Enemies * Goomba (tougher in this hack) * Fly Guy = Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Grassland Category:Forest Category:Music-Yoshi's Island Category:Music-Original